Tabestry Syndrome (CheolSoo Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Jisoo benci pada Seungcheol yang selalu saja mementingkan draft-draft menyebalkannya. [Warning: Judul-isi-summary gak ada nyambungnya, gaje, rate T to M bwahaha] DLDR S.ayan.g :) Seungcheol x Jisoo. CheolSoo Couple.
**Tabestry Syndrome**

 **Seventeen Fanfiction**

 **Rating T+ to M**

 **Seungcheol x Jisoo (CheolSoo Couple)**

 **Unofficial pairing. BxB. AU!. Gaje. Typos.**

 **©Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjangnya ntah untuk yang ke berapa kali, kantung matanya begitu hitam, dan lihatlah wajah tampannya itu meredup sinarnya. Ia lelah. Terlalu lelah. Kenapa harus ada _Tabestry_ _syndrome_ di dunia ini? Mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan terbesarnya sekarang.

Choi Seungcheol, seorang penulis novel yang berhasil di kalangan para pemula. Karyanya selalu saja jadi _best_ _seller_ di setiap toko buku yang ada di Seoul. Bahkan berkat keberhasilan novelnya itu, ia sering disejajarkan dengan para penulis novel kawakan lainnya. Namun tanpa banyak yang tau, penulis muda nan berbakat ini mempunyai suatu _syndrome_ yang benar-benar menyulitkannya selama menjadi penulis. _**Tabestry syndrome**_ _,_ sungguh ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sering kali terjebak dalam _syndrome_ tersebut. Bayangkan saja, dari puluhan _draft_ novelnya, yang bisa selesai dan diterbitkan dalam kurun waktu empat tahun ini hanya 8. Walau sebenarnya ketenaran 8 novelnya tersebut bisa mengalahkan pamor novel-novel dari penulis kawakan lainnya, Seungcheol tetap kurang puas.

" _Hyung_?" Sebuah suara manis mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Jisoo-ya? Ada apa datang kesini? Bukankah sekarang harusnya kau mengajar?" Seungcheol memborong pertanyaan pada pria cantik yang kini mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ini hari minggu, aku libur mengajar. Dan apakah kau lupa bahwa hari ini kau janji mengajakku ke _Lotte World,_ Mr. Choi?" Ucap Jisoo dengan nada sedikit sarkastik. Oh, Jisoo terkadang terlalu kesal dengan sisi kekasihnya yang satu ini. Terlalu bekerja keras hingga ia terkadamg melupakan segalanya, bahkan melupakan Jisoo.

"Ah, maaf sayang, sepertinya aku lupa lagi." Seungcheol memasang wajah bersalah, Jisoo memutar matanya malas.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan _draft-draft_ menyebalkan itu, _hyung_! Bercerminlah, kau tampak sangat menyeramkan dengan kantung matamu itu tau! Kau pasti terlalu banyak begadang, apa kau tidak tau itu bisa merusak tubuhmu? Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau bisa sakit. Dan aku tidak mau kau sakit." Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, ia sangat menyukai kekasihnya saat mengomel tersebut, membuatnya bertambah manis ratusan kali. Seungcheol beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, melangkah menuju sofa kecil di sisi kanan ruangan kerjanya tersebut.

"Kemari." Seungcheol menepuk pahanya, memandang Jisoo yg masih terlihat kesal dan berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Jisoo menggeleng, bibir pria cantik itu mengerucut, menandakan ia sedang ' _ngambek_ ' pada kekasihnya.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan marah. Kemari." Seungcheol kembali menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Jisoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Pria cantik itu mengalah juga, menghampiri Seungcheol dan duduk dipangkuannya. Seungcheol menyambutnya hangat, memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu, menempatkan dagunya pada pundak sempit Jisoo, menyerukan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang kekasih. Seungcheol sangat menyukai posisi ini, ia bisa memeluk sambil menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang ntah kenapa tercium seperti wangi bayi.

"Wangimu manis dan menenangkan seperti biasanya. Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Seungcheol, masih dalam posisinya.

"Jangan menggombal, aku sedang marah padamu Mr. Choi." Jisoo merajuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut, uh sangat imut.

"Aku tidak menggombal sayang. I miss you so much, baby boy~" Seungcheol berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Jisoo. Jisoo memerah. Pria tampan yang sangat gila kerja itu memang tau kelemahannya.

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu." Jisoo menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Seungcheol tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Jangan mencium orang sembarangan, Mr. Choi." Jisoo makin memajukan bibirnya, seraya menangkup pipinya sendiri. Asal kalian tau, sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah sekarang.

"Aku tidak mencium orang sembarangan, aku hanya mencium kekasihku." Seungcheol mulai mengecupi leher mulus kekasihnya itu, membuat Jisoo sedikit mengerang kaget. Kekasih tampannya ini seringkali membuat gerakan tiba-tiba.

"U-uhh siapa kekasihmu?" Jisoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri supaya tidak membuat desahan ketika Seungcheol semakin intens menciumi lehernya.

"Kau. Ah tidak, kau bukan kekasih, tapi calon istriku. Benar bukan, nyonya Choi?" Blush! Wajah cantik itu kini benar-benar memerah bagai tomat.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti marga seseorang, tuan. Lagi pula siapa yang mau menikah dengan _zombie_ super sibuk sepertimu?" Seungcheol kembali terkekeh, kenapa kekasihnya yang satu ini benae-benar menggemaskan?

"Biar saja. Karena kau akan menjadi istriku, kalau pun kau tidak mau menikah denganku, aku akan tetap menikahimu." Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang kekasihnya.

"Pemaksaan."

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan kau hanya boleh menjadi milikku, tidak boleh yg lain." Mau tak mau Jisoo tersenyum. Sekesal apapun ia pada kekasihnya yang mirip _zombie_ itu, pada akhirnya ia akan segera luluh oleh kata-kata seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"Kau tersenyum eh? Apa itu artinya kau mau menikah denganku? Aku tau, aku terlalu tampan, jadi kau tak bisa menolakku." Seungcheol memamerkan _gummy smile_ -nya.

"Sesukamu." Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya yang ntah kenapa rasanya semakin memanas. Ia tau, wajahnya sudah mirip seperti tomat pasti sekarang.

" _Redberry_ ~" Seungcheol berbisik seduktif tepat di telinga Jisoo. Mengecup bagian sensitif kekasihnya itu lembut. Jisoo bergidik karenanya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu." Protes Jisoo, enggan menatap Seungcheol. Karena ia tau, Seungcheol pasti akan tertawa senang melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Redberry~ Zombie_ tampan ini merindukanmu~" Seungcheol kembali berbisik ditelinga Jisoo, lengannya sudah bergerak menerobos sweater berwarna babyblue yang Jisoo kenakan, mengelus perut rata kekasihnya, seraya mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher mulus Jisoo.

"Enghh.. J-Jang..anhh." Oh sial, kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti mendesah? Jisoo merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seungcheol menyeringai.

"Jangan apa, sayang?" Tangannya merambat naik ke dada Jisoo, mengelus nipple kekasihnya yang menegang akibat sentuhannya. Demi apapun, Seungcheol menyukai ini.

"Jang.. Ahh- hyunghh!" Jisoo mendesah lagi saat Seunghceol dengan tiba-tiba meremas buttnya. Sungguh ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa untuk menolak perlakuan kekasihnya ini.

"Kenapa kau semakin manis hm? Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh terlalu sering mengabaikan kekasihku yang manis ini." Jisoo menoleh, menatap wajah lelah Seungcheol yang masih saja tampan. Matanya menatap iris teduh pria tercintanya ini.

"Kau memang bodoh _hyung_." Seungcheol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau juga bodoh, mau saja menjadi kekasih orang bodoh sepertiku." Ucap Seungcheol sebelum membawa Jisoo kedalam ciuman yang dalam. Melumat bibir pria cantiknya yang ntah kenapa setiap ia sentuh selalu saja bertambah manis. Jisoo hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti permainan kekasihnya, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menyeringai lagi, kekasih cantiknya ini memang selalu bisa membuat hatinya senang dan tau apa yang dia mau. Di dorongnya Jisoo untuk berbaring di sofanya. Seungcheol melepas kemeja putihnya, membuat Jisoo memerah melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang lumayan berotot itu. Ayolah, sudah setahun memang, tapi Jisoo masih tetap tidak bisa berhenti memerah kala melihat tubuh kekasih tampannya ini.

"Kau memerah lagi nyonya Choi. Terkesan dengan tubuh kekasihmu ini?" Seungcheol terkekeh, Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kenapa Seungcheol itu selalu tau apa yang ia fikirkan? Seungcheol merendahkan tubuhnya, menumpu badannya dengan kedua sikunya, tak mau menindih kekasih cantiknya yang sedang memerah dibawahnya.

"Tak usah malu, kau harus tau, bahwa hanya kau yang bisa menyentuhnya nyonya Choi." Seungcheol kembali bersuara rendah. Sungguh, Jisoo tidak tau sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Berisik." Seungcheol tersenyum, kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari pada makanan manis apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu, nyonya Choi." Seungcheol mengecup bibir plum Jisoo lembut, ciumannya turun ke leher, mengecupi leher mulus kekasihnya yang ntah kenapa rasanya tidak pernah membosankan. Tangannya beralih mengangkat sweater kekasihnya, kepalanya beralih masuk kedalam sweater Jisoo. Mengecupi dua tonjolan kecil di dada pria manisnya. Ini salah satu bagian yang sangat di sukai Seungcheol.

Lidahnya bermain di _nipple_ kekasihnya yang sudah menegang itu, mengecupnya pelan, lalu menghisapnya pelan seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu kepada ibunya. Tangan kanannya asik memilin _nipple_ Jisoo yang lain.

"Sshhh.. _Hyungiehhh.._ " Seungcheol menyeringai -lagi- ketika merasakan Jisoo menekan kepalanya yang berada dalam sweater pria manis ini.

"A-akhh!" Jisoo memekik tertahan kala lengan Seungcheol yang lain meremas bagian belakangnya. Oh, apa Seungcheol mau menyiksanya.

" _Morehhh~_ " Jisoo berujar lirih. Tangannya meremas sofa yang ia tempati, menyalurkan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan sekarang. Dan lagi, Seungcheol tak berhenti memanjakan dirinya dibalik sweaternya yang kini sudah terlihat kusut. Seungcheol menyeringai bahagia, tangannya tak berhenti meremas butt Jisoo tanpa bosan.

"Bersiaplah nyonya-"

"YAK! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! HONG JISOO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Seungcheol mengeluarkan kepalanya dari sweater Jisoo, menoleh kebelakang, mendapati seorang pria cantik berambut sebahu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _Horror._ Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Jisoo sibuk membenahi pakaiannya.

"Oh Yoon Junghan, kau benar-benar malaikat tukang ganggu."

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaje? Aneh? HAHAHA udah biasa :'v Maafkan Mico yang otaknya setengah ini menistakan para 95liner diatas. Eh serius, lagi berubah haluan jadi CheolSoo shipper sekarang :'v**

 **Dan mohon maaf untuk yang berharap NC di fic ini, Mico masih polos om tante/? -boong- Jadi masih rada nganu buat bikin NC-nya.**

 **Fic ini dispecialkan untuk seorang rp Hong Jisoo yang manisnya lebih dari coklat** _ **cadb*rry**_ **diluar sana.**

 **Maaf jika alur gantung. Ini ditulis keburu lupa :'v Karena Mico ini pengidap Tabestry syndrome juga(?) Sequel? Mungkin ntar kalo ada ide atau ada yg minat wkakaka.**

 **Terakhir, mind to review my beloved readers?**


End file.
